Silver and Cold
by LastActionHero
Summary: A year after their escape from the planet Riddick and Jack are out on their own together. Riddick isn't the only one with a bounty on his head. R
1. Default Chapter

I do not own Pitch Black or any of the characters. ** is a thought "" is dialogue  
  
This takes place after Pitch Black. I'm open to criticism and reviews please.  
  
Silver and Cold  
  
Prologue:  
  
It had been a year after that crash on the cursed planet. Riddick, Jack, and Imam had made it to safety with only a few incidents. Imam had gone to New Mecca where he had originally planned to go and this left Jack and Riddick on their own. They had told their story that Riddick had died on the planet, but they only believed it for so long. Soon enough the Merc's were on their tails.  
  
Present time:  
  
The sound of people running echoed through the streets of the warehouse district. It was a group of five maybe even six people. You could easily pick out their leader, a Merc, all decked out in the lasted equipment. He had hired a group of thugs to help him on his assignment. Considering who he was going up against he could use them. They had received and anonymous tip of where they could find Richard B. Riddick and another of their wanted criminals. The only question was who could the other be?  
  
The constant hum of a computer could be heard throughout the room along with the tapping of keys. The dull blue light emanated from the screen lighting the poorly lit area. A figure paced back and fourth behind whoever was working.  
  
"How much longer is this going to take?" Said a strong voice.  
  
There was no reply from the body. The monotonous sound of the tapping had stopped as an image flashed across the screen. Video footage from a security camera outside had caught the image of intruders.  
  
"Riddick they're here!" Said a young voice, it was female by the tone.  
  
"You know the plan Kid." He said as he took off out of the room.  
  
((Authors Note: I'm hoping you all could tell that it's Jack and Riddick.))  
  
Jack quickly got up disconnecting the computer as she exited into what they called their living room. Her eyes darted back and fourth looking for the silver eyes that pierced the darkness. She found none and now the sound of the footsteps was getting closer. All she could do was hiding until she found a way to escape.  
  
Outside the group had arrived at their destination. The one in charge had stepped forward. He was a tough looking man you could tell he had been through a lot in his lifetime. His hair was black with bits of gray peaking through. A pair of goggles rested on his head. Armed with a gun he waited for the rest to catch up before he gave the final orders. Unaware that their targets inside knew they were there.  
  
"Okay men, we go about this quietly and carefully. They are worth more alive than dead, but if it comes to where you are in danger, kill them." He said calmly before putting on his goggles.  
  
The Merc and two of the thugs disappeared to the back of the building. Taking it slowly he made his way to the back entrance. His hand reached for the knob turning it slowly. He motioned for his crew to go in first. If Riddick was waiting he wouldn't be the one to be killed. They made their way through the dark in silence. Weapons drawn and eyes open they watched for signs of life. Thin beams of light made there way onto objects searching for a target.  
  
"Come out now and we won't be so hard on you." He said falsely  
  
Jack flattened herself up against the back of their ratty old couch. The voice was getting closer and so were the lights. The only thing that went through her mind was,  
  
*Where are you Riddick* She thought to herself. 


	2. Guilt

~ Hello again, just wanted to say thanks for the reviews so far. Sorry the first chapter was so short, but I plan on making them longer. So anyway, as I said before I do not own Pitch Black; nor do I own any of the characters. Now then let's begin. ~  
  
Stealth and power. Two things that Riddick thought were important to have. He was by all means powerful and could strike fear in the hearts of even the strongest man. This was something he enjoyed and with the shine job he could easily sneak up on the thugs that were now getting close to Jack. Keeping a good distance he began to follow the group; his shiv drawn he waited for the chance to go for the "sweet spot" as he called it.  
  
"Do you see anything?" Said the man in charge.  
  
"No sir, but we'll keep looking." Said one of the others.  
  
They were getting close, too close for Jack's comfort. She pressed herself against the couch even more as another light flashed in her direction. She held her breathe every time on of them got close. She couldn't afford to be caught; the consequences would be terrible. Not just for the fact she had been staying with Riddick, but for another reason she had kept hidden from everyone.  
  
*Where are you?* She thought again.  
  
She needed Riddick; he was her savior and a type of big brother to her now. How could he just disappear like that and not help her to safety. He would pay big time when this was over, if she made it out alive. Her legs were getting numb from sitting in the same position for so long, but she was too afraid to move.  
  
Riddick continued to sneak around the dark room. He was surprised his presence wasn't noticed yet; he had surely known about theirs even before the image came onto the screen. This was beginning to take longer than he wanted it too and with that he went to work. Shiv drawn he stood up finally getting a clear shot at the spot.  
  
A large hand wrapped around the victims' mouth to muffle the noises that he would let out as it went in deeper. Pushing it in further blood began to spill onto the floor creating a mess. It would probably never get cleaned up considering they would disappear to a new planet after this. Finally after a good minute he let the body drop to the floor, two more left.  
  
"You fools never learn do you?" Riddick whispered to the lifeless form on the floor.  
  
At once Riddick went to work on the next one doing the same as before. Something was different though as the smell of blood hit him he paused. Was this guilt he was feeling? No it couldn't be, he was Richard B. Riddick, escape convict and murderer. 


	3. Hello again

Sorry this isn't an update for the next chapter to the story. I know all of you were probably anticipating it, but I came up with a new idea. I didn't want to get tied up with two stories at the same time so...you all see where I'm going with it. I promise I'll have the first two chapters for the new story up soon. Hopefully sometime tomorrow night if at all possible.  
  
It's a Pitch Black fic by the way. Well that's all for now, I'm off to write. 


End file.
